


Fluff

by JefferyHeyJeffery



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I stg, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Pure Sugar, diabetes warning, literally its just fluff, vry soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JefferyHeyJeffery/pseuds/JefferyHeyJeffery
Summary: Greed loves soft things with all of his heart and Dolcetto has dog ears (that Greed MUST TOUCH)





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi, i swear I'm trying to work on my other story- Precious Things- but I'm struggling... so here, take some candy ^^

Greed liked to touch things, plain and simple. 

It was a texture thing that he’s just… he’s always really liked it. Liked… touching and getting his hands on just about anything. 

Except fucking chalkboards. 

Fuck chalkboards and their dry ass surface that scraped against his claws and just- who the fuck invented chalkboards? They’re stupid. 

But other things? 

Rough things? Super awesome. Smoothe things? Give it to him. Soft things? Did someone say soft things? Oh god above yass give him that soft shit, it’s the best ever and he- 

He liked soft things, okay? Everyone does. Name him one person who hates soft things. Go on, he’ll wait. It was totally normal, okay? 

And no, he isn’t insecure about this. 

Shut up. 

He liked his fluffy vest because it looked super cool and definitely not because he liked to pet the soft ruff mindlessly, or mindfully when he was super bored. Or when he was antsy or tired or really whenever he could because he really, really likes that fluffy thing so much. 

He just really likes soft things.

 

When he met the werewolf… yes, he knows Dolcetto is a chimera but who cares? The pointy dog ears atop the bouncers head in lieu of human ones were are basically wolf ears anyway. Plus, Greed can show you a video on his phone of Dol howling at the moon like a big dumb idiot and if that isn’t highly suspect werewolf activity Greed didn’t know what was. 

Okay, when he met the admittedly cute chimera- definitely a werewolf- all the way back when Dol was interviewing for the job, Greed had to force himself to look away from the ears and the soft looking spiked hair that lied around them. He just looked so… so pettable? Greed didn’t know what to call it but the ears and the hair were so enticing he just wanted to freakin pet them but that was unprofessional behavior or something dumb like that so he couldn’t. So he stared at the man’s deep sea glass eyes and fidgeted with the fuzzy collar the whole time. 

Greed seriously hoped that he remembered to blink or else that would have been a really creepy first impression. 

But still, Dolcetto took the job and he was a solid worker. The club was open from eight at night to four in the morning and Dol managed to stay awake and alert through it all. Greed was pleasantly surprised to find that his newest employee was willing to go the extra mile for the club, making sure people got to their cars safely after leaving and even calling cabs for those who were far too intoxicated to drive even moderately safe. 

At first, Greed was completely fine with sitting in the back and not getting Dol involved with his rather weird obsession. But then he kept subconsciously making excuses to bump into the bouncer. Extra trips to his car, escorting patrons outside, welcoming some in, anything to stir up more conversation. Greed found that Dolcetto was a wonderful listener and was generally quiet which only made his rare word all the more special. 

And Greed was fine with this friendly arrangement and nothing more. 

However, soon one thing led to another and after a few weeks and a bunch of ridiculously adorable ear flicks and drops and overarching cute fluffiness…

“B-boss?” Dolcetto was blushing and Greed thought that he probably was too. Greed has the shorter man pinned with hands pressed against the wall on either side of his body. They are under the staircase which is a… a common make out spot and they probably both realize that fact at the same time as their blushes deepen into a darker red. 

Greed was just acting on impulse, he really wanted to get his hands on those ears and the hair he knew he was acting like a total idiot but… but god. He saw that bartender Martel give Dol a head pat and he got jealous and he’s acting like a total child but come on! There’s only so much he can take, okay? 

“Dol… I uhh…” Greed seriously did not know how to phrase ‘you’re really cute could you please let me pet your ears’ without sounding like a huge creep, “Can I…”

Greed can hear Dol’s breath hitch for a second. The chimera nodded his head slowly, he looked starstruck, then bit his lip and closed his eyes before leaning forward on his tiptoes to give Greed a chaste kiss. 

The lips were gone as soon as they had come but Greed suddenly realized that maybe, just maybe, he liked Dolcetto for more than just his ears and soft hair.

He couldn’t say anything, so he just kept his mouth shut and stared at Dolcetto who’s eyes went wide and he blushed deeper at Greed’s apparent shock.

“I-I’m sorry… I just thought… I um... “ Dolcetto took a deep breath. “I… Greed, I like you, okay? And… and if this wasn’t what you were expecting that’s totally cool. I… I mean I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to and-”

“I like you too!” Greed blurted, immediately wanting to bash his head against a wall because he was supposed to be a cool sex god or something! Except, he really wasn’t, not with people he actually took the time to know like this. He rubbed the back of his neck, and said again in a much quieter voice as he looked away from Dol, “I… I like you too.”

And then there was relieved giggling, the scary guard dog started to giggle and it was the single most adorable thing Greed has ever seen in his fucking life. Dolcetto’s ears were down and his eyes were scrunched up and he was grinning wide the blush still lingering on his cheeks. And it was so beautiful. 

Greed laughed too before he leaned in to catch Dol’s mouth in his. His eyes were closed but he could definitely feel Dolcetto’s smile through the kiss. 

As Greed began to deepen the kiss he moved his hands over Dolcetto’s muscular forearms and shoulders, he brought them up to Dol’s hair (which was so soft holy shit) and at last, his ears. 

Greed kept one hand on the base of Dolcetto’s neck and with the other, he began to pet his ears… this is when something very interesting happened. As he rubbed his fingers over the velvet, Dolcetto let out this loud, obscene, unpredicted and definitely sexy moan. 

Greed pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dolcetto in surprise. The bouncer’s eyes were blown wide and he was half ways panting. He also looked mortified. 

Dolcetto backed up slightly, his white ears lowering defensively, “I… my ears are just really sensitive so I just… oh god.” He put his face on Greed’s shoulder, “That was embarrassing.”

“Do… do you like it when people touch your ears, like… it feels good?”

Dolcetto lightly shook his head, “I don’t usually like people touching them ‘cause they’re… well, you know…” He clears his throat then looks up at Greed with a shy smile, “But if it’s you then… yeah, I like it.”

Greed grinned and gently pulled Dolcetto back towards him, “Come ‘er.” 

 

Later Dolcetto made Martel delete all the pictures she took of them under the staircase while Greed was laughing his ass off. 

 

Dating the chimera- still a werewolf- turned out to be a ton of fun. Dolcetto was a pretty plain dude so he didn’t really like to be spoiled which Greed thought was bull shit. If he wanted to buy Dolcetto a nice leather jacket or his favorite steak or an actual freakin bed then he would, but he would come up with some sort of reason so Dol didn’t feel awkward. Things like ‘thanks for scaring off that guy who looked really extra shady’ or ‘you worked fourteen hours straight helping remodel when you didn’t have to’ or ‘oh, you look cute today and you’re a really good boyfriend so here.’ 

Dolcetto blushed so hard at that last comment. 

Greed considered it a victory. 

 

The bed that Greed bought turned out to unnecessary. 

Around a week after they started dating, Dolcetto was so tired after his shift that he would literally start to fall over. Under another circumstance, Greed might have found it funny, but he was worried about the bouncer so he made Dolcetto go to his room, a tiny studio apartment above the club. The second Dol’s head hit the pillow he was out like a light. 

This was the first time Greed learned that Dolcetto whimpered in his sleep. 

Of course, he took a video. It could make for excellent blackmail. Or it could also be used whenever he missed his boyfriend and he had a bad day and he just wanted to watch something super cute that warmed his heart.

Either of those options would work. (Greed was very fond of the later.)

Anyway, after that Dolcetto started to sleep at Greed’s place more and more often. He lived almost twenty blocks away and he was so tired after work that it just made sense. 

It made so much sense that one day, Greed had to ask, “Hey, Dol… Do you maybe want to move in with me?” 

Dolcetto nearly fell off the bed they were both lying on. His phone slipped out of his hands dramatically, “M-move in? That’s moving a little fast isn’t it?” 

Greed smiled and rolled his eyes, “You already sleep here like every night, plus wouldn’t it be easier? You wouldn’t need to get a taxi or walk the whole way anymore. And…” Greed turned his puppy dog eyes on to over nine thousand, “I would be able to hang out with you more.”

Dolcetto groaned, “Don’t do that.”

Nine thousand and one, “Do what?”

“That! Stop it, it’s totally not fair!” 

Nine thousand and two plus a calculated head tilt. He scooted closer to Dolcetto, “Pwease~” 

Dol sat up and started to giggle, “You’re impairing my judgment!”

Greed laid across his lap, “Pwetty pwease.” 

Dolcetto sighed with mock irritation, “Fine, I guess I can move in with my needy boyfriend.” 

“That’s more like it!” Greed grabbed a fistful of Dol’s shirt and drug him down so he could kiss him. 

 

Living with Dolcetto turned out to be awesome. For one, it meant that for the first time in forever he got to cook breakfast regularly for someone else. Pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon, it was always wonderful to spoil Dol in a small way. 

The breakfasts, of course, were usually more around lunch time for ‘normal people’. 

Another reason it was pretty great was Greed could feel Dol’s ears whenever. Though he didn’t ever just sneak up on the bouncer and do it, that would be a total dick move. 

It would usually go something like this…

“Dol… sweetcakes, babe, sweetheart, baby, Dolcetto, Dol, Dol, Do-”

Dolcetto rolled over, his voice slightly gravely meaning that he was probably just about to fall asleep, “What is it?”

They were both lying in bed, chilling out as per usual and Greed wanted a cuddle. He opened his arms wide, towards the ceiling, obviously inviting Dolcetto into them. 

Dol smiled at him then moved over and flopped into his arms. 

Greed could feel some tension in the bouncer’s shoulder blades so he lightly rubbed his boyfriend’s back. With every circular motion of his hands, he could feel the knots becoming undone. After a while, Greed could feel a rumbling in Dol’s chest, a light growl that served as a purr rather than a warning. 

Greed moved one of his hands slowly up, he made his way from Dol’s back to his neck, then finally to his head. Dolcetto’s hair was hella fluffy as always, but almost even more so now because he took a shower a few hours ago so all the product was washed out. As he ran his hands through the raven hair, Dolcetto began to feel even more relaxed than before. 

Greed smiled brightly, then moved a little bit farther to the chimera’s ears. 

As soon as his fingers made contact with that velvet, Dolcetto’s growl-purr intensified and his back arched. He nuzzled into the crook of Greeds neck and he playfully started to bite at the skin there before he kissed it, then repeated the process over and over again. 

Greed knew that he was gonna wake up with a necklace of bruises and he loved it. 

Dolcetto made his way up Greed’s neck madingley slow. Ghosting his lips across Greed’s jawline before softly dropping in to kiss his lips. They moved in unison, soft breaths and half pants making their way across cheeks and noses. 

Greed was very happy with this sort of lazy make out, but then his fingers, which still cradled the back of Dol’s head, rubbed an ear a little too hard and the bodyguard moaned into the kiss. 

Greed rolled Dolcetto over and gave him a matching patchwork or bruises.

He met Dolcetto’s lips with his. As he moved his lips the bouncer followed, their breaths mixing in the air between them. Greed rubbed an ear again and Dolcetto’s mouth opened in a partial moan and whine. Greed leaned further in and deepened the kiss. 

 

In the morning, Greed woke up with his legs tangled with Dolcetto’s. He smiled at the sleeping bouncer in front of him whose ears were up and tilted towards the pillow he rest his head on. 

He carefully got up and decided to make some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

And yes he gave Dolcetto breakfast in bed. 

And of course he made the food into a smiley face.

**Author's Note:**

> Life has hit me like a truck, graduation just happened so a ton of my friends have left school... it's finals week... my online college psych course says I have an F on my transcripts despite my A in the freakin class so I gotta get that worked out andddddd.... oh yeah, I have an AP English test tomorrow...
> 
> Summary: Sometimes you gotta write mindless fluffy gay things to help you not die from stress


End file.
